The invention is directed to a straight line motion shower pipe assembly useable in the papermaking process to condition or clean fabrics while minimizing the accumulation of unwanted deposits on the assembly.
In the papermaking industry, highly developed fabrics are processed. During the processing of these fabrics, it is preferred that the fabrics be maintained in a clean condition. However, increased use of recycled fiber has resulted in high levels of contamination of incoming furnish which has in turn resulted in an accelerated rate of fabric plugging. Also, dirty mill water is often used in the papermaking process. The use of such dirty mill water has necessitated more effective showering.
Shower pipe assemblies have been used to facilitate effective showering in the papermaking process. Shower pipe assemblies include a pipe which spans the length of a fabric run and contains a plurality of nozzles extending therefrom. Cleaning fluid of high pressure is run through the pipe and discharged through the nozzles which are typically oriented normal to the surface of the fabric. The shower pipe is oscillated along its axis to allow the shower of fluid to cover the entire fabric which is conveyed in a tangential direction relative to the circumference of the shower pipe. The oscillation also prevents the high pressure fluid which is discharged from the nozzles from contacting an area on the fabric for a period of time which will damage the fabric. Typically, the shower pipe is supported in a plurality of sleeve bearings where the shower pipe oscillates in a direction parallel to the axis of the sleeve bearing. A hydraulic, pneumatic or electric actuator is connected to the shower pipe to control the oscillation thereof.
During the papermaking process, contaminants tend to accumulate within the sleeve bearing between the sleeve and pipe thereby creating increased friction therebetween. In order to maintain the appropriate rate of oscillation of the shower pipe and thereby prevent damaging of the fabric being processed, the force transmitted by the actuator must be increased. Such an increase in the force applied by the actuator results in poor reliability and reduced oscillator life.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system for producing straight line motion which may be used in the papermaking process.
It is also desirable to provide a system for producing straight line motion which is capable of supporting the shower pipe assembly while reducing the effects of the accumulation of debris thereupon thereby minimizing frictional force.